Inuyasha's Loss, Kagome's Reincarnation
by rimashaolan
Summary: Kagome dies leaving behind a sadden Shippo and Inuyasha, a new girl comes into their life and she seems similarly like Kagome, how does she come into the feudal era? and does she have enough strenght to cope with eveything that will await her?
1. another miko dies, a new life begins

**Inuyasha's Loss, Kagome's Reincarnation**

Rimashaolan: this is something I worked on a couple of years ago and that I deleted, i'm starting up with the idea again because......well I really don't know why, I simply thought about it and it came to be again. I know that this is different from the original one, but since I never really saved the file after I deleted it from ff I had to start it totally new. I've gone back and edited a few things since some of the plot of chapter two did not seem to correlate much with the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter One: Another Miko Dies, A New Life Begins

I look at her, she seems so pale and in pain, I wish I wouldn't have to see her suffering but I have to, she's only human, I knew it wouldn't last, I knew she had to die yet it saddens me. I had to see Kikyo die twice and now I had to see Kagome die as well. If it wasn't because I promised her I would look after Shippo like if he was really my son there wouldn't be any reason for me to want to go on living anymore.

"Inuyasha get Shippo please.........I want to see him one last time" she says in shortened breaths and wiping away a few tears that came to my eyes I rise from the chair and let go of her hand to get him.

I walk out of the hut to see Shippo on top of kilala sleeping his eyes red from so much crying, I look up to him and gently shake him a bit. He quickly awakens and looks up concerned as more tears come out, maybe he's thinking the inevitable has happened already.

"she wants to see you" I say as I try not to cry again

"so she hasn't........" he begins to say and I shake my head

"no not yet" I say as I walk back to the hut with him trailing behind me

I open up the door and go back to my original place as I take her now cold hand once again

"he's here" I say to her as Shippo comes behind me

"thank you now both of you please listen to me carefully, I want you guys to promise me something" she says as she looks at us

me and him nod and reply "anything" at the same time

she takes a few breaths then begins again "Inuyasha I want you to promise me that you'll take care of Shippo as if he was your own son, and Shippo please try not to give Inuyasha too much of a hard time"

me and him cry and nod again "we promise" we say

"thank you, and as to the jewel, burn it with me so it won't cause any troubles here anymore" she says

"okay kagome" I say to her

"thank you, Shippo remember that to me you always were like my son and Inuyasha my love, please don't forget I always loved you......." she says

"I have always loved you too kagome" I say and she smiles and says "do not worry you shall soon find love again, but for now please try to move on and be happy" and like that her eyes close and she drifts from us and the land of the living.

I let go of her hand and take the jewel from her neck and put it in my hand

"I will keep my promises Kagome, me and Shippo will always be with each other" I say as I go out of the hut to tell Sango and Miroku that their friend had now passed away.

A few days later we are in the ceremony that me and the others have made to commemorate her. It is as she had wished it, her remains, and the jewel like kikyo's previous deaths have been burned and I walk to the bone eaters well to be alone for a while.

I walk back towards the village later in the afternoon and I hug Shippo

"it's just you and me now buddy" I say to him.

He looks up to me and nods "yes Inuyasha" he whispers

I smile at him " it'll be okay squirt" I say hugging him tighter then letting go of him "come let me show you how to properly hunt" I say to him once again and like that begins our new life.

It has now been about two hundred years since kagome's death. In her time it would be about sixty years or so.

Shippo comes up towards me "are you ready?" he says as he sits down next to me in the well

"yes" is all I can say

Shippo, Sango, Miroku and me have had a ceremony in the village every year since Kagome's death, yet we never came to think that today everything would change for us and begin a new adventure once again.

I stand up and walk towards the village with him trailing behind me and we both missed the faint glowing coming from the well and a shadow steeping out of it.

Rimashaolan: this isn't at all like the original, and for that I am glad because i can make it into a better story now.


	2. the present

**Inuyasha's Loss, Kagome's Reincarnation**

Rimashaolan: I warn you the plot has been changed it's not like the original I deleted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha okay? okay (:

Chapter Two: The Present

A big glittery light is shining as a girl's shadow appears from the sacred smiles as her ghostly form flies towards the village as if she was looking for something and found it.

Dropping inside a cottage she observes what's going on and rapidly leaves as she goes outside and sees someone sleeping in the sacred tree. she keeps smiling as she goes towards said person and begins tapping him 'yasha wake up' she whispers to his ears but recieves no reply. she notices the bead necklace around his neck and sighs as she murmurs a quick _osuwari_.

He falls flat on his face and begins yelling curse words as if someone was behind him. he stands up and begins dusting himself off and shaking his head. "must have been a dream" he murmurs.

'what must have been a dream yasha?' the ghost says as she lands in front of him.

She laughs as his face gets pale and he begins to murmur "you're not real...you're not real"

'I can assure you I am, or do you want another repeat of what happened earlier to prove my point?'

He rapidly shakes his head "it's been over two hundred years kagome, what are you doing here?" he asks as he sits down near a boulder.

'in my time it's only been about sixty or so' she says and continues quickly waving her hands 'but that doesn't matter what does matter is that you have a big task on your hands and I've come to make sure you complete it'

"what are you talking about? I don't have any unfinished task the jewel was completed and when you died it was burned along with your remains just like you asked"

'I know and since it's my duty that's why I'm here to tell you that the jewel resurfaced'

"what do you mean it resurfaced? have all these years you've been gone made you complete crazy?"

She glares at him and points at the well 'follow me and you'll see what I mean'

"nuh uh I'm not going anywhere"

She sighs and closes her eyes and focuses on him then opens them and makes him invisible and drags him with her towards the well then pushes him in and jumps in after him.

'are you okay?' she asks as she floats up and sits down on the edge and waits for him to climb up. 'I'd help you up but I can't over use my powers sorry'

"gee thanks" he says rolling his eyes as he reaches for the ladder and climbs up then opens the door and walks out. "this place hasn't changed much" he says after a while

'yeah I know, now come on and try to be silent' she says floating up towards the house and stopping at a window.

"why'd you stop? and isn't that your room? why is another girl in it!?" he asks as he jumps after her

'yeah it is and like I said yasha not too many years have passed but everything's different, that girl is souta's granddaughter'

"what? woah you gotta be kidding! last time I saw him he was a little runt!"

She laughs 'she's also my reincarnation and the holder of the sacred jewel'

He gasps and looks at her "you're not serious are you?"

She nods 'I felt the sacred jewel's energy this morning so I went and talked to the higher gods into letting me come to help her and besides if it were left entirely up to you....well....who knows what would go wrong'

"and they agreed just like that?"

She laughs and shakes her head 'no it took all of mines and Kikyo's convincing to do so. To be honest it felt weird to have her by my side for something'

"I thought Kikyo was in hell"

'and she is, there was just a joint miko convention gathering going on for the week'

"wow"

'yea and to back on topic: that's Raisa, she's been trained all her life on the arts of being a true miko....kind of'

"what do you mean kind of?"

'you'll see later now come on let's wait for them to wake up'

"what! but that's not going to be for another couple of hours!"

'we can catch up' she says as they head towards the tree.

There they stayed until the sun came up. she told him all about her life in the afterlife and he told her about how the team was doing. They laughed, cried and even got mad as they shared memories of their time together collecting the shards.

A while later a woman was seen around the house making breakfast in the kitchen and that was their cue to make their entrance.

Inuyasha quickly hopped down the tree and knocked on the front door. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a young teen girl opened the door rubbing her eyes.

"ohayou....how can I help you?" she says

Another girl comes down also rubbing her eyes "if it's a stranger you're supposed to say 'who are you?' first baka!"

He chuckles and looks at kagome "let me guess, that's Raisa"

Kagome nods and silently stares ahead

_it's almost time_

Rimashaolan: I decided to change the plot around so this is kind of a new story except of the original.


	3. You Might Lose Your Sanity

**Inuyasha's Loss, Kagome's Reincarnation**

Rimashaolan: Here's chapter three the work in progress one because I might edit a few things in or out later on.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything regarding Inuyasha except for the plot, Raisa, Cheryle and Cyana.

Quick Note: So that you guys don't get lost here's the rundown of language things

_italics: _Kagome's thoughts

'talking like this': You know it's Kagome the one who is talking

"talking like this": Everyone else and it will usually say afterwards who's the one that's talking

**Bold **or '**Bold**'**:**Kagome is using or murmuring her usual sit boy command known as osuwari in japanese

and that's all that I can think of for now. I'll add more as they appear in later on chapters.

-Previously On Inuyasha-

Inuyasha quickly hopped down the tree and knocked on the front door. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a young teen girl opened the door rubbing her eyes.

"ohayou....how can I help you?" she says

Another girl comes down also rubbing her eyes "if it's a stranger you're supposed to say 'who are you?' first baka!"

He chuckles and looks at Kagome "let me guess, that's Raisa"

Kagome nods and silently stares ahead

_it's almost time_

* * *

Chapter Three: You Might Lose Your Sanity

It's better not to plan ahead since you really don't know what's going to happen in your life or where you're going to end up. Take me as an example. I was a happy dead ghost in the other world just minding my own business for the last two hundred feudal era years when all of a sudden Kikyo comes back up into my life and just like that my peace was destroyed. Oh don't get me wrong, It was nice seeing her again.....honestly I really do mean it like that. I was looking forward to the joint convention since it meant I would get to fight Kikyo and I would finally get my chance to prove to someone.......or myself alone that i'm NOT completely her shadow and that my powers do not come from me being her reincarnation.

So when the day finally comes and Kikyo comes up from hell I expect at least a "hello" or a "I can't wait for us to duel" but no! all I get is a "I'm sure you've noticed the jewel is gaining strength" as soon as she sees me. I just nod and she continues "one of us should go and ask permission to go to earth to help Inuyasha and of course that one has to be me"

_wait....what did she say? there's no way she's the one that's going to go back to earth!_

I glared at her and quickly started arguing with her.

After three hours of my continuous screaming at her in the gods decision court for everything she made me pass through when we were both alive and that if she got a turn at going back to life there (even if it was of clay..ha poor her!) that I at least deserve a chance to go back to earth too. The higher gods nodded and said I had a point there and she just sighed and gave up then started to help my case when the gods wouldn't let me go due to 'complications it can lead to' or something like that . It took us the whole day but we managed to convince them and that's how I ended up across the well in the feudal era looking for Inuyasha.

I wasn't given too many rules to stick to yet the ones I do have to follow are completely stupid.

1) I can't use my powers unless the situation is truly important.

2) No one can see and talk to me except for Inuyasha and people that are already dead or have some kind of ability to sense spiritual beings.

3) I swear the gods have no compassion towards me! I'm stuck as a ghost! there are only a few certain moments in time when I will be able to transform into human for a bit but that's something I can't let anyone know.

4) Did I mention that if i use my powers too much I'll disappear?...there goes the _'you have unlimited powers Kagome'_ down the drain. I was lied to the whole time I spent dead!

"Kagome.................Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OI WENCH I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

I shake my head and open my eyes to find myself staring at the wall and Inuyasha waving his hands in front of me

'you didn't have to call me wench and don't scream at me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"I can call you what ever I want if it will get you out of your thoughts! Sheesh I have to do everything around here I can see you're still as useless as ever!"

_He did NOT just call me useless!_

I glare at him and cross my hands around my chest murmuring '**osuwari**'

_Ha! that will show him just how useless I am!!!!!!!!!_

"Jii-chan, Jii-chan that guy is talking to himself and he fell down" Raisa says as her younger sister brings their grandfather and she points to where Inuyasha was.

"will he be alright grandpa?" the youngest one says

"I don't think he will, he looks like he's a bit demented if you ask me Cyana"

"Raisa nee-chan! that's such a mean thing to say!"

"It's the truth"

The old man just laughs then looks shocked as he sees who the guy that fell down really is.

"It can't be" he murmurs as he walks towards him "Inuyasha onii-chan is that really you?" he says as he helps him up

"you know him father?" another person says as she walks outside

"yes Cheryle I do you haven't changed a bit Inuyasha"

"Heh can't say the same for you runt you look worse than Kaede at that age"

'Inuyasha stop making fun of the dead Kaede was a nice person you can't just say things like that'

Inuyasha just glares at her and waves his hands in front of her "ignore your sister runt she's a complete lost case"

"Kagome is not here you know she chose to stay in the feudal era with you until she passed away"

"Yes I know that but Kagome IS here with me right now"

Souta looks at him weirdly "are you feeling okay onii-chan or did that fall do you worse than I thought?

"I'm fine and i'm telling you she's RIGHT THERE look!" he says as he points to where Kagome's spirit form is floating around

"I don't see anything"

Kagome laughs and keeps floating around 'you're just making a complete fool of yourself'

"I am NOT a fool"

"Inuyasha onii-chan please calm down"

Raisa walks towards Kagome and looking at her begins to wave her hands across her shadowy figure "are you really there?"

Kagome blinks and looks back 'you can see me?'

Raisa smirks and nods "ever since you came once a few months ago, I just chose to ignore your existence"

Inuyasha, Souta, Cheryle and Cyana all gasp "you can really see her"

Raisa nods again and walks towards the house "I would love to stay and talk about this rather _fascinating _topic but I have to get ready for my archery tournament even though I know I'm going to come in first place I still want to get there early to see my competition so see ya"

Kagome just stares back and forth at Inuyasha and her and just sighs and murmurs 'awwww great they are completely alike! what I gotten myself into?'

Inuyasha smiles and looks at her "you're going to lose your sanity that's what"

_I already did_


End file.
